The Fifth Marauder
by AverageGryffindor
Summary: Kate Jones is entering her fifth year when she befriends an unlikely group of boys. Where will their adventures lead when she discovers a secret that she's not supposed to know? SiriusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is Rideon, coming at you live from the most boring place on the planet Earth. I'm joking, of course. It's not that awful. Anyway, this is my first OC fanfiction, and I'm trying really hard not to make her a Mary Sue. I have also made up a few details of the story, like the DADA professor's name, not that it's a hugely important detail. **

"Goodbye Mum and Dad!" "See you at Christmas!" "I love you Mum!" The cries of students echoed in Kate Jones' ears as she watched her fellow Hogwarts pupils prepare to leave their parents until December. She listened to their tearful partings with a sort of envy. Never in her life would Kate hear her own parents wish her good luck at school or promise to write her often.

_Cheer up, Kate. You'll be with your friends soon. _She seized the handles of her trunk and dragged it forward onto the train. The corridors were thronging with students who were greeting each other after months apart. Kate wove her way through the din, awkwardly lugging her trunk behind her. The first compartment that she found was full of seventh years. The next contained several wide-eyed first years who stared silently at her until she left.

_Where are Mary and Jo? They promised they'd find me on the train, _Kate thought dismally. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time that her wayward friends had abandoned her. Hyper-active Mary and absent-minded Jo combined made a team of forgetful and easily distracted girls.

The train was already in motion by the time that Kate found a compartment near the end of the train. There was only one boy inside, a lonely figure sitting near the window with his nose buried in a thick book.

"Excuse me," Kate said quietly. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy glanced up, revealing a thin, sallow face and hooked nose.

"Go ahead," he told her. His voice was lacking of any emotion, and his eyes flickered to meet hers for a moment. It was a second-long collision of beetle-black and amber. The boy in black was the first to glance away. He was already wearing his Hogwarts robes, Kate noted. Perhaps he was one of those reluctant to return to the Muggle world, one of those who eagerly embraced the comfort of Hogwarts and all that it embodied.

"I'm Kate, by the way." She lifted her trunk into the luggage rack and took a seat opposite the boy. "Kate Jones."

"Severus Snape," the boy said. "You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

Kate was slightly taken aback. She had seen Severus Snape a handful of times before, mainly in Potions, a class that he seemed to quietly excel in. They had never spoken, though she seemed to remember him wearing the distinct green and silver of Slytherin.

"Yes, I'm in Gryffindor. You're a Slytherin, right?"

Severus gave another emotionless nod and returned to his book. The minutes passed with a sort of horrid awkwardness. Neither Severus nor Kate spoke, and the empty silence was filled with the _clack-clack _of train wheels running over track. The city proper was giving way to a low tumble of houses, grey flats and row houses with windows like dead eyes. Kate was unpleasantly reminded of her own home, Aunt Mary's dismal flat in the council housing building. She assured herself that the restless days of waiting were over, she was almost back to Hogwarts. She was almost home.

The silence continued for a good few hours, during which Kate took the time to start reading her new Defense Against the Dark Arts volume. Professor Rictus had assigned them loads of homework over the holiday, all of which Kate had gladly completed. She wondered vaguely if anyone else, any other Muggle-born student stuck in the non-magical world, took pleasure in doing summer holiday homework. For Kate, at least, it served as a reminder that the Wizarding world did indeed exist and that she would soon be returning.

As Kate skimmed the chapter on witch burnings, the compartment door banged open. Four boys stood in the opening, two of them dark-haired and good-looking. Behind them stood another boy, light-haired and slightly tired in appearance. His arms were crossed, but not with malice. His stance was more one of disapproval. Another boy stood behind them, much shorter than the rest, his head just bobbing behind the dark-haired one's elbow. Kate recognized them at once. Who wouldn't? James Potter and Sirius Black, the two biggest show-offs in Gryffindor and most likely the entire school. And that must be Remus Lupin behind them, the quiet one…she couldn't tell who the other boy was, though. Probably some desperate second year they'd picked up on the train.

"Well, well, well," drawled Sirius Black. "Look what we have here." Severus glanced up from his book. Upon sighting the boys, he stiffened and his eyes widend with badly-disguised fear.

"Snivellus Snape…how's your holiday been?" Sirius Black sneered. He spotted the book in Severus' hands brightened. He strode forwards and easily snatched the volume from Severus' tight-knuckled grip. Sirius examined the cover and then read aloud to his friends,

"Magical Arts Most Dark…sounds a little _dark_, don't you think, Snivelly?" Severus attempted to grab the book, but Sirius jerked it away and dangled it near the window. "Looks a little suspicious, doesn't it? I'm sure that McGonagall wouldn't like to see you reading this. Wouldn't it be easier if it all just…blew away?" And Sirius pushed open the window and held the book outside in the roaring wind, inches from being cast from the train.

"Stop it!" Kate, who had been half-frozen until now, jumped to her feet. "What's he done to you?"

Sirius froze, book still dangling from one hand. His dark eyes roved her thin frame as if he were reading her body. Kate shifted in embarrassment. She didn't appreciate anyone looking at her like that, especially not _Sirius Black_.

"Kate Jones, isn't it? What are you doing with _him_? You can come sit us, if you like."

Kate forced a cold sneer onto her face and watched Sirius' smirk morph into a surprised smile.

"Like I'd want to sit with a couple of arrogant toe-rags like yourself. No thanks, Black."

Sirius looked taken aback. His eyebrows arched above widened eyes, giving him the effect of a startled puppy. Kate had to admit, the expression would have looked cute if Sirius Black wasn't wearing it. She doubted that he'd ever been turned down by a girl before.

"Suit yourself." Sirius whipped his hand back inside the compartment and made to leave, gesturing for his friends to join him. He paused in the doorway, and as an afterthought, tossed the book at Severus. The boy barely managed to catch it before it smacked him in the face.

An awful silence filled the compartment. Kate could now understand Severus Snape's reserved behaviour and sullen expression. She had always pinned Sirius Black and James Potter down as bullies-they had been obnoxious from their first _minute _at Hogwarts-but she had never imagined that they would be this cruel.

"They're arses," she began, feeling as though she should apologize on behalf of Gryffindor House. Slytherin House claimed most of the bullies and arrogant prats, but everyone knew that Gryffindor had a slight reputation for housing the egotistical. "I'm sorry that they were so-"

"It's fine," Severus interrupted. His sallow face had heated with a blush and his eyes were almost frantic with embarrassment. "It doesn't matter."

Kate still felt the need to say something.

"Well, they're gits. Not all Gryffindors are like that."

"I know," said Severus quietly. However, his expression did not agree with this statement.

_Stupid Potter. Stupid Black. Why can't they just leave everyone alone? _Kate felt, not for the first time, anger burning inside of her. Like most witches and wizards, Kate had been tormented in primary school, mocked for a 'freakiness' that she could not control. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, it was supposed to be happy. When Kate had arrived at the school as a first year, she had felt a sense of relief that she had never before experienced.

_And damn in Potter and Black are going to take that away._

The next few weeks passed with blessedly little Sirius/James interaction. Kate had taken the coward's way out-avoiding them at mealtimes and sitting on the opposite end of classrooms during any periods they shared. She didn't mind Remus Lupin and the other boy-who she had discovered, much to her surprise, was a Gryffindor fifth year like them named Peter Pettigrew-as much as she despised Sirius Black and James Potter.

So when Professor Rictus announced a big Defence Against the Dark Arts partner project, Kate prayed that she wouldn't get stuck with either Black or Potter. Luckily, she found herself paired off with Remus Lupin. It was a slightly bland assignment on werewolves, supposedly to give them a more in-depth look at what they had already covered in their third year. Still, she felt relieved that she hadn't landed with Black or Potter. Lord knew they'd make her do all the work…

"Kate Jones, right?" Remus asked as they made their way to the library that afternoon. He extended his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"We've met," Kate said, attempting to keep the chill from her tone.

"Oh," Remus held open the door for her, and Kate considered the idea that he might be a gentleman after all. "The train." He hesitated. "I'm afraid my friends can be…"

"Your _friends _are arrogant arses."

To her surprise, Remus laughed.

"It's a fact I've considered many times myself."

And she began to wonder just how Remus Lupin fell into league with James Potter and Sirius Black. This, Kate thought, would take some investigating.

**Okay, my friends! Sorry for the bad ending. I promise to continue if you promise to review! Please let me know what you think…is she too much of a Mary-Sue? I know I didn't elaborate on Kate's past, but her story will unfold as the fiction continues. Thanks and have a good week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers for the first chapter. I hope that you will all find this one interesting. **

Remus Lupin, as it turned out, was not as arrogant or mischeivious as either Sirius Black or James Potter. In fact, he was nothing like his egotistical friends. If anything, Remus was kind, intelligent and caring. In short, he made up for what his annoying friends lacked.

But charming though he was, Remus Lupin was hiding a secret. A deep, dark one, the kind that ate you up inside. Kate knew, because she could see it behind his eyes. Secrets were like wolves that clawed down your strongest barriers and then ate your heart and left you defenseless. Secrets were a terrible burden, and one that should never be shared alone. Of course, that was often the way that those particular burdens were carried-alone.

"Fascinating creatures, werewolves." Kate flipped through a thick tome entitled 'A History of Magick Moste Evil', attempting to locate some useful information on the famed lycanthropes. She and Remus had taken to spending long hours cooped up in the school library, luckily away from the rain that had taken to pouring from the skies as winter approached. "Must be terrifying to be attacked, though…"

Remus remained silent for a long moment, then murmured his agreement. He seemed strangely quiet about the whole werewolf idea…Kate thought that perhaps someone he knew had been attacked or killed.

_Poor Remus. He's so quiet and kind…those other boys don't really deserve a friend like him. _And indeed Remus was a good friend, as well as a good listener. Kate wasn't too keen on gossip, but if she had an interesting tidbit to share she felt safe divulging it with Remus. He might be a member of the Gryffindor Fifth Year Toe Rag Association, but he was certainly a much gentler spirit than his companions. Remus would never let slip a secret or piece of information, that was certain.

Kate tugged a book from the middle of the thick stack and began to read.

_As early as the sixteen hundreds, the newly-formed Ministry of Magic began branding werewolves in hopes of distinguishing them from the rest of the population-both Muggle and Wizarding. As werewolves were, and still remain, a threat to both worlds, all captured werewolves were brought before the Ministry to be branded and identified. The process was usually completed while the beast was still in human form. Without the use of Numbing Charms, the process was excruciatingly painful. If often went wrong, resulting in dozens of deaths and injuries…_

Kate glanced up, a sick feeling churning in the pit of her stomach. As a child she had been taught to respect all beings, magical or otherwise. She could never imagine someone, even someone as dangerous as a werewolf, being _branded _for a disease they could not control.

"They brand them, Remus," she whispered, well aware of the library's pre-dinner silence. "They brand the werewolves."

A dark look flitted across Remus' face, present for only a ghost of a moment, and then gone. His expression morphed into one void of emotion.

"Well, they're dangerous, aren't they? I mean, they've got to have a way to tell them apart from wizards."

"Still," Kate sighed. "It's not fair."

She felt the warm touch of human skin against her own and glanced up to see Remus' hand resting lightly on her arm.

"Nothing in life is fair, is it?" And the weak smile that he gave her made his eyes look a hundred years older than the carefree fifteen-year-old they should have represented. Not for the first time, Kate wondered just what secrets Remus Lupin was hiding behind that boyish face.

Although Kate was greatly enjoying her newfound friendship with Remus Lupin, it was coming at a heavy price-having to spend time with his little gang of best mates. Sirius Black and James Potter were the two most annoying, arrogant, egotistical boys she felt sure she had ever encountered. Peter Pettigrew, as she would soon learn, was nothing more than a desperate follower who constantly tagged along beind the other three. According to Jo MacDonald, Kate's best friend, Peter Pettigrew worshiped Sirius Black and James Potter.

"You have to admit, though, Sirius Black isn't half bad looking." Jo ran a comb through her short dark hair and gave a slightly wistful sigh. Kate rolled her eyes and began slowly braiding her auburn pigtails.

"Yeah, but he's so _arrogant _and mean. Honestly, on the train they were downright horrid to Severus Snape…"

"Ew," said Jo. "Isn't that the dodgy boy with really greasy black hair?" She wrinkled her nose. "_Slytherin_."

Kate pressed her lips together and snapped an elastic band around the end of her braid.

"I know he's a little odd, but they were awfully mean. Almost threw his books out the window."

Jo shook her head.

"I swear you should have been in Hufflepuff. You're too flippin _nice_, Kate."

The next day in Herbology,

Kate did not enjoy spending time with either Sirius Black or James Potter, and she had gotten her way, she never would. However, whenever she and Remus settled down to work on their project in the Common Room, Sirius and James inevitably wandered over and began annoying Remus, begging for help or copying rights.

Remus usually brushed them off, but this afternoon he seemed preoccupied and didn't bother telling them to shove off. Instead, Remus was staring at the same page in 'A History of Magical Beasts', his eyes not moving. Kate considered asking what was wrong, but decided against it. Whatever Remus was hiding, he probably had a good reason for not telling.

"I won't be here for the next three days," he said suddenly. Kate glanced up from the paper she was taking notes on.

"Going somewhere?" She inquired, half-joking. Hogwarts students weren't allowed to leave the grounds unless some sort of family or health emergency occurred.

"Yes," said Remus, and he looked a little strained. "My mother is ill."

"Oh no," Kate gasped quietly. "That's awful, Remus. I'm sorry."

Remus offered her a sad smile.

"It's alright. The doctors say she might be well again one day."

_Maybe that's why he's so quiet, so shy. And why he looks tired all the time. He probably doesn't sleep much at night. I know I never did…_

"My mother was ill too," Kate blurted. Remus, who had returned to his book but was still not turning the pages or actually moving his eyes, turned to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yes." Kate fiddled with her quill. "They never found out what was wrong with her."

"But she's alright now?" Remus asked, and he seemed genuinely concerned. Kate pressed her lips together in a thin line. Years had passed since her eyes would fill with tears at the mere mention of her mother, but the endless heartache that accompanied loss never faded.

"She died," said Kate simply. She preferred not to elaborate on the four excruciating months before Susan Jones' death, her face becoming skull-like, the flesh shedding from her bones until she was little more than a walking skeleton. And the torturous deterioration of her spirit, too, the depression and long silences that proceeded until she was a living ghost. And then, of course, the day that Robert and Kate lay her in the ground and what little was left of the Jones family struggled on with their lives.

"That's awful," said Remus. His brown eyes were filled with sincere sympathy, and Kate pitied the fact that as soon as their project passed over Professor Rictus' desk, their short-lived friendship would end. Remus was fun to be around, and she felt sure that he would make one hell of a best mate. Even so, he was a member of the either most adored or most hated quarter in the fifth year. Feelings for the four-or two, as any emotional sentiment towards the group was usually directed towards either Black or Potter-depended on House. Or if they had ever wronged you.

That night, as Kate mounted the steps to the girl's dormitory, she turned to Remus.

"I hope your mum gets well, Remus."

He offered her one of those smiles, the kind of expression that attempted to appear cheerful but always ended up appearing broken.

"Thank you, Kate."

"Where's Remus Lupin going?" Jo asked that night in the dormitory as the girls finished up their homework. "What a cheat, leaving you to do all the work."

"His mum's ill," said Kate sharply. "He has to go visit her."

"Sure," said Jo. "That's what he said last month when we were working on a Herbology project together." Jo rolled her dark eyes towards the high ceiling and reached for her Astronomy textbook. "Hey, did you do the Astronomy lunar charts? I only just remembered they're due tomorrow…"

Kate dug around in her bag and pulled out the slightly crumpled charts. Organization had never been her greatest trait, something she often regretted. Like now, as she picked a few sticky crumbs from the piece of parchment.

"Yeah. Hey, tomorrow's a full moon…" The sentence froze in her mouth as a thought began to form in her mind. "Jo, when Remus Lupin was absent from Herbology…when exactly was that?"

Jo thought for a moment, counting backwards on her fingers. Then she announced,

"September fifteenth. Why?" She chuckled. "Do you _fancy _him, Kate?"

But Kate was too deep in thought to respond to her friend's cheerful teasing. She reached for her school bag and pulled out her Astronomy notebook, flipping hastily to the month of September. What she saw forced a sick feeling into her stomach and a sour taste into her mouth. The night of September fifteenth had been a full moon.

**So, now she knows that Lupin is a werewolf! More Marauders in the next chapter. It's getting late here so I'll leave you to review…cough cough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of my reviewers who had encouraged me to continue writing for the next chapter. Thanks a million! I am now working with blackinkwhitepaper, who has many wonderful ideas. This chapter was mostly her work. **

Kate paced back and forth in front of the library, reciting phrases in her head. She felt clueless as to broach this subject. It wasn't really any of her business, but she somehow felt the urge to speak up. It was a little like discovering your friend had a secret girlfriend or boyfriend whom they never discussed.

Remus appeared at a quarter to eight at the top of the stairs. He looked exhausted, his light hair streaked with grey. He was sporting a new scar across his collarbone, visible just under his shirt and robes.

"Morning, Kate," he greeted her. Kate offered Remus a slight smile and proceeded to back him up into a small alcove that housed a suit of armour.

"You're a werewolf! Why didn't you tell me?"

Remus' eyes grew wide and a look of fear etched itself onto his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he mumbled, trying to duck away. Kate grabbed a fistful of his robes and hauled him backwards.

"Remus, it's alright, I won't tell anyone."

He spluttered for a moment, then looked into her face with a strange mixture of pride and confusion.

"How did you find out?"

Kate managed a chuckle.

"We're doing a project on bloody _werewolves_, brain boy. Plus…you're a pretty bad liar."

"Really?" Remus asked, looking slightly disappointed. "Always fooled everyone else…" He shook his head. "They should've put you into Ravenclaw, Kate."

Kate dipped her head, rolling her eyes.

"Why does no one think I belong in Gryffindor?"

It was from there that Kate's friendship with Remus advanced. Werewolf or not, he was one of the kindest people she had ever met. The only flaw in their friendship was the promise that long hours spent with Remus meant long hours spent with Sirius Black and James Potter as well. She didn't mind Pettigrew so much, he was more _annoying _than anything else.

And James, she quickly discovered, spent his days lusting after Lily Evans, the beautiful red-haired Potions princess. So enthralled was he by her beauty that he rarely paid attention to other girls. Sirius, however, could be described only as a downright _whore_. He claimed that he would shag any girl that would go out with him, prompting rolled eyes from his friends and sounds of disgust from Kate.

"C'mon, Katie, you know you'd shag me if you got the chance…"

"I don't think so, Black," she replied haughtily. There was no denying Sirius' good looks and charm, but he was so arrogant and foolish. Plus, he was intent to flirt with every girl he met. Kate prided herself on not being 'easy', and she also prided herself on not being shallow. And only a shallow girl would fall for Sirius Black based on appearance.

"Well, if you won't shag me will you at least help me with my History of Magic homework?"

Kate slammed down a copy of _Hogwarts, A History _and glared.

"Are you putting me on? We've got History of Magic _next class _which should be in about…" she quickly consulted the clock tower visible just above the spiked roofs of the castle, "fifteen minutes."

Sirius groaned.

"Rush job then?" He gave her a suggestive wink and Kate resisted the urge to toss her book at him. Instead she just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Remus will help you. He's a lot nicer than I am."

Remus snorted loudly and accepted Sirius' half-finished history of magic homework to look over. He quickly scanned the parchment and handed it back.

"Good start, Padfoot, but I'm not doing it for you." Remus began collecting his things. "You've got five minutes…I'd try to fit in some more about Gargolivich the Great if I were you."

"What?" Sirius wailed. "I wasn't there when we learned about that! I don't remember anything!"

James tossed a Blood Ball at his friend and Peter snickered loudly.

"You were asleep, Pads. Maybe that's why you don't remember a thing."

Sirius groaned loudly and buried his head in his arms.

"I'm going to fail Defense Against the Dark Arts and my mum's going to kill me. Mind you, she'll probably try and finish me off anyway…"

Looking back, it was all Sirius' fault. Actually, the blame could be sorted evenly out to James Potter, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. History of Magic, just before lunch, and the classroom was buzzing with forty restless fifth years. Sirius was tipping backwards in his chair, dark shaggy hair falling over his eyes in that manner that somehow managed to make girls swoon. James was giving Snape the evil eye from across the classroom. Peter Pettigrew's head was resting on his desk, snoring lightly. Binns was droning on about giant wars in the sixteenth century. Kate, normally an attentive student, found her attention wandering out the high arched window, out onto the rolling emerald lawn, edged by the dark forest.

"What do you think, a Boogy-Bat hex? Think that'd make Snillevus' ugly face a little prettier?" Sirius whispered to James. The handsome Quidditch player sniggered quietly and gave his friend an encouraging nod. Kate jerked out her reverie.

"NO!" She hissed as Sirius discreetly raised his wand. "You musn't! You'll get in such _trouble_, Sirius!"

He gave her an admonishing look.

"It's _Snivlly,_ Kate."

Kate didn't quite know why she didn't want Sirius to get in trouble, or why she was suddenly acting so prudish and prim, but she grabbed his wrist before he could cast the spell.

Too late. Sirius' wand went off with a bang and a puff of brilliant purple smoke. Severus Snape toppled from his chair as everyone in the classroom jumped in surprise. When Snape resurfaced, his usually lank black hair had turned a delicate shade of violet.

The entire classroom roared with laughter while Snape spluttered in confusion. James and several other Gryffindors slapped Kate on the shoulder, apparently under the impression that she had hexed their Slytherin foe.

"MISS JONUS!" Binns' reedy voice wafted above the din. "Detention, my classroom, six o'clock! And Mr. Brown, you will be joining her. I hope you have learned your lesson about distracting the class."

Binns pressed his lips primly together and returned to his usual monotone. Kate's face heated in a furious blush. Sirius, who scored himself detentions all the time, returned to tipping backwards in his chair and occasionally winking at whatever girl looked his way. Kate wondered how many detentions she would get if she permanently wiped that smug smirk off his handsome face.

When the clock in the tower above the courtyard rang out six o'clock, Kate was pacing back and forth outside Binns' classroom. She was still fuming.

_You shouldn't have gotten involved, Kate. You should have just let it be. Stayed clear of it, minded your own business. _And the little voice in her head argued, _But they were going to hex Severus, who didn't really do anything wrong. _

And Kate allowed a tiny smile to creep onto her face.

_Maybe you do belong in Gryffindor. _

Her mood was only made worse by the arrival of Sirius. He smirked when he saw her crossed arms and bitter expression.

"First detention, Kate?"

She growled.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is, Black. Unlike you, I don't go around causing trouble."

Sirius gave an airy shrug.

"I don't go looking for trouble…trouble follows me."

Kate just rolled her eyes, wishing that he would stop spouting cheesy excuses and just get on with detention. Binns' classroom, though, was empty, save for two pails of soapy water and two sponges sitting on a nearby desk. On the blackboard he had written instructions: to clean all the desks of chewing gum and other damages-without magic.

"This is brilliant!" Sirius crowed after reading the sentences on the board. "We can just skip, go back to the Common Room…"

"No!" Kate grabbed his wrist. "Sirius, I'm not getting in trouble because of you _again_."

He groaned loudly and shoved his wand into his pocket.

"You'll be the death of me, Kate."

A few hours later, Kate was on her hands and knees, scrubbing at a particularly nasty spot of ink on the underside of one of the desks. Even with her back to him, Kate could feel Sirius admiring her backside.

"Enjoying the view?" She snapped, spinning around. He looked away guiltily, dark eyes searching for something else. His gaze landed on the darkened window.

"I'm sorry that you have to be here," he mumbled suddenly. Kate glanced up, shocked. Did she just hear an _apology _come out of Sirius Black's mouth?

"Did you just say _sorry_?" She demanded, soap and water dripping from the sponge in her hand. Sirius shuffled his feet, looking bashful.

"Yeah. So?"

Kate shook her head, mystified.

"It's just…you never apologize. For anything. _Ever_."

He cracked a smile, and to Kate's horror, something behind her bellybutton jerked forwards. A warm feeling was growing in her stomach, something that made everything feel warm and golden. She quickly shook the sensation off, disgusted to find her fingers trembling slightly.

She quickly changed to subject to a more neutral topic: bloodlines.

"Your brother is Regulus, right?"

Sirius pulled a disgusted face and wrung out his sponge.

"Unfortunately. He's my mother's favourite, you know…small wonder, she's a bitch, he's a twerp."

Kate gasped a little at the blatent insult to his family.

"You shouldn't call your mum that…"

Sirius crossed his arms.

"Figured you for mummy's little princess."

Kate gave him a cold stare, but still found herself unable to completely hate him as she had before. Was she going mad? Had one single apology forced this horrible _crush _onto her?

"My mum's dead," Kate muttered. She was beginning to regret mentioning family. Why the hell had she thought that this was a 'safe' topic to broach, when obviously both of them carried so much baggage?

"Oh," said Sirius. "I'm sorry, that's awful." And there was legitimate sympathy in his eyes when her gaze met his, genuine concern that was, to be quite frank, a little heart-melting.

Kate didn't reply with 'it's fine' as she had for so many years. Instead she murmured,

"She was very ill. She's in a better place now."

But that didn't stop the tears from clouding her eyes as the months, the years, of pain flooded back to her. She felt stupid and childish, crying like this. She was a Gryffindor, not an infant. She wiped the tears angrily from her face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Sirius was looking at her with pity on his face, and she felt shame burning her gut. She didn't want _pity _from anyone, certainly not Sirius Black.

"Don't be." He pointed at the clock. "It's nearly midnight. We should be going now."

Kate waved her wand, replacing the sponges in the soapy buckets. The classroom looked cleaner than before, aside from the years of graffiti etched onto the desks in permanent ink.

She and Sirius exited the classroom, walking slowly down one of the long corridors on the third floor. Kate felt a sense of comradely that had been absent before, she found herself _liking _Sirius, maybe even a little too much.

Their idle conversation about how boring Binns' class was was interrupted by loud footsteps.

Sirius and Kate both froze as they grew louder. Heavy feet, defiantly adult. Sirius's hand wrapped around Kate's wrist and she felt herself being dragged into a broom closet.

They were pressed together, and Kate noticed just how much taller Sirius was than her. She didn't like the idea of being so close to him, despite her growing attraction. It wasn't appropriate for them to be standing pressed this tightly together…

"Sirius, it's fine, we'll just tell the truth…we were in detention!"

"Shh!" He hissed, one hand covering her mouth. His palm tasted like soap, and Kate let out a squeal despite herself. The footsteps, very close to the broom closet now, froze.

And suddenly Sirius' mouth was covering hers, his arms sliding around her waist and pressing her tightly against his chest. And Kate had to admit, she enjoyed it. Her fingers found their way to clutch the front of his shirt, drawing them even closer together…and then it was over. They broke apart, both panting for breath.

"Shite," said Kate quietly. She couldn't believe that she had just snogged _Sirius Black _in a broom closet. Even worse…she had _enjoyed _it.

Sirius was staring at her with those dark eyes, obviously full of lust. His fingers were playing with her red and gold tie. She stilled his hand with her own.

"Sirius, that was a mistake."

A hurt look passed fleetingly across his face and Kate felt a little guilty. There were easier ways to let someone down.

"You look really beautiful right now," he murmured. Kate felt her heart drop through the floor. Was she being brainwashed? Poisoned? Had Sirius slipped her a love potion whilst she wasn't looking? Why the bloody hell did she even like him? He was at worst arrogant and foolish, at best he was charming and sly.

"Why I like you, Sirius? You're just so…"

Sirius toyed gently with her fingers and lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Charming? Handsome?"

Kate shoved him lightly on the chest.

"_Annoying _was the word I was looking for. "

Jo was sitting on Kate's bunk when she returned to the dormitory. She put her wand light out and glared at her friend.

"Your detention was supposed to end an hour ago. Where in the bloody hell were you?"

Kate laughed quietly and shook her head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh yeah?" Jo challenged, leaning forwards.

"Snogging Sirius Black in a broom closet on the third floor," said Kate. Jo's mouth fell open like an unhinged trapdoor.

"You're kidding!"

Kate just smiled and closed her eyes.

**Okay, so sorry for the slightly cheesy ending. I just couldn't think of **_**anything **_**to finish up with. Also…I am trying SO HARD to not make Kate a Mary-Sue. I realize that is has become a bit of a conflict because she 'hates' Sirius but she kisses him and seems to be falling for him. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you all think of this chapter. Want more romance or to see more of any other characters? I love you all!**


End file.
